Ildarion Elessar`s Relationships
Lovers Dianna Agron See Also : Dianna Agron Dianna Agron was a girl that he truly was happy with at one point. At one point he got up everyday with the dream of doing nothing besides spend time with her. For him the emotional destruction he suffered following the madness of the Tours Lake battle, and then the following First Battle of Minus Ithil caused him to withdraw from everything. She and he would have their marriage end and she returned to her home in Arnor with their child of which he was strongly in support of as he believed he needed time before he ever influenced their child. Diana Agron would perish during the events of the Fall of Arnor but their child survived due to her efforts and he was ransomed back at heavy cost to House Elessar. He would never get a chance to reunite with either Dianna, or his son as he perished before the arrival of his son of whom was going to be coming to Ethring in only a few weeks which was one of the reasons Sarah Mason moved so quickly. Sarah Mason See Also : Sarah Mason Sarah Mason was the first person to truly get through to Ildarion following his slow recovery from the depression he felt following the disasterous Battle of Tours Lake. In Sarah Mason he found a kind heart that was willing to accept that he had some serious flaws and despite all that she wanted nothing more then to just be near him, and to make his life better. Along with Sarah Mason he became very close with the members of her house and especially her father of whome he gained a heavy amount of respect for. Sarah Mason despite becoming pregnent with his child, and falling truly in love with him would continue on her chosen mission and killed Ildarion before fleeing Ethring and the vengeance of so many Gondorians. Larra Toran See Also : Larra Toran Larra Toran, and Ildarion Elessar would first meet as she was discovered on the battlefield the lone survivor of the ambush Ildarion had launched on the invading force of Umbar troops she was with. At first they had little contact, but as the days went by he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he came to take over the interogation of her. During this time he would fall in love with her, and she would resist her feelings but she would fall in love with him as well. As this went on her love for him was discovered by Sarah Mason of whom would begin threatening her, and this would culminate in Sarah poisoning her, and nearly dying before Ildarion saved her life. Since her poisoning she has been very weak and Ildarion has taken to having her staying in his fortress with him, and away from the threats he believes are in the open in Ethring. During the final days of Ildarion's life it was Larra Toran that he went to for comfort and although she begged him to protect himself from Sarah's plans he trusted Sarah to the point that despite having reason to trust Larra more he didn't listen and was eventually killed by Sarah Mason of whom then fled Ethring. Ar-Ellia Teregost See Also : Ar-Ellia Teregost Best Friends Carahanir Girlithain See Also : Carahanir Girlithain Belernil Nimothan See Also : Belernil Nimothan Elistari Ravencrest See Also : Elistari Ravencrest Elistari Ravencrest is the daughter in law of Lord Kurtalos Ravencrest and it would through Kurtalos that the two would first meet, and unlike the disiplined nature of Kurtalos she was very carefree which created a sort of friendship between Elistari and the depressed Ildarion. After Gondor gifted the Sindar Elves of High Forest control of much of the southern Forest of Gondor she went south were her father in law, and husband but unlike her husband she accompanied her father in law in his quest to help Ildarion Elessar. Elistari would grow close to Sarah Mason, and would be one of the few people that actually supported Ildarion's love for her despite the rumors. Elistari after the capture of Larra Torren would be sent into the mountains with a company of Rangers of Gondor where she was to find out if there was truly a pathway, and she has been absent from the story since this quest so what her reaction to Ildarion's death is unknown as of yet. Father Figures Aragorn Elessar II. See Also : Aragorn Elessar II. Aragorn Ellesar II. is close with all of his sons, but following the battles that Ildarion was caught in the father and son became especially close. Aragorn came to understand the fear and sadness that filled Ildarion as it was the same emotion that Aragorn had felt following the death of his father and thus he was the one who could help Ildarion through his pain. Aragorn would be completely devestated under the news that his son Ildarion had perished in Ethring and he would personally himself lead the army southward towards Ethring but would leave his crown behind with Ildarion`s son Ildarion Elessar II. of whom had only just arrived from Arnor and his ransoming back to Gondor. Berethor Isilrim See Also : Berethor Isilrim Enemies Tar-Vhaluvh Teregost See Also : Tar-Vhaluvh Teregost Friends Lord Kurtalos Ravencrest See Also : Kurtalos Ravencrest Category:Relationships